Six Heart Breakers
by Naruhina7799
Summary: Six guys. One heart. Is it possible for them to break it six times?
1. Mistakes

**So... This is my first story! I'm gonna let you guess who the girl in the story is... I just want to know that this doesn't scar you for life! well... Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I own nothing. Bisco Hatori does.**

**

* * *

**

"I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOUR GUTS KYOUYA!"

"I WISH YOU WOULD DIE!"

"... Really?" Kyouya wished dearly he could take back what he said. Tears weld up in the brunette's doe eyes. She clenched her teeth and fist tightly, her fist turning white.

"... I-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! IF YOU WANT ME DEAD SO BADLY THEN FINE!... I"ll d it myself..." Before he could stop her, she ran off. He stood there, shocked at how serious she sounded. Before he could think, he was running after her.

What makes you think that shes going to listen to you? Nothing. Kyouya shuddered as the thought of all the ways she could try and kill herself crept into his train of thought. Death was such a simple thing to achieve, A slit to the neck here, a knife to the heart there. Simply drinking something could cause a slow and painful death.

As Kyouya snapped out of his thoughts, he saw her standing in the middle of the road, staring into the headlights of an oncoming bus. Before Kyouya could even think, the frozen- in- fear girl was smashed into the front of the bus. A sickening scream sliced through the silence like a knife. The crunch of her bones under the tires rang in his ears as the bus rolled over her, not even stopping. As the bus kept going, Kyouya ran up to the lifeless figure and knelt beside her.

"I didn't mean it! Why? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?" Tears streamed freely down the teens face, landing onto her face washing away little splotches of blood. Her eye opened and she gazed into the mournful eyes of Kyouya Ootori.

"I'm sorry Kyouya. I know you didn't mean it... Bye Kyouya." Her eyes closed and the last puff of breath left her frail body. Kyouya broke down then, completely cracked, sobs escaping his lips. He lost that little crossing dressing girl who slowly become his world and meant everything to him. He lost the one girl who he thought dearly of.

He lost his best friend,

His true love

"I love you Haruhi."

THE END

* * *

**Words can not describe how horrible this was... So if your wondering, yes. I hate Haruhi. So like I said, just wanna know if this scars you for life or not. Flames excepted with open arms...**


	2. Hearts

**It's me again! This time with Kaoru! Hope you enjoy this! although it's a little bit more grusome then the last. Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran... Bisco Hatori does!**

Kaoru's fingers intertwined with his lover's. She looked over at him, a smile gracing her lips. He stared at her as they walked down the street, nothing but the orbs in the sky lighting their way. He suddenly stopped, making her stop a few paces ahead of him. She turned to look at him, worry crossing her delicate features.

"What's wrong?" Her voice pipped in his ear.

"... I can't do this anymore." He looed deeply into her doe, glass like eyes, shining every so slightly.

"Do what?" She kept her eyes trained on him, hoping he didn't mean what she was dreading to come from the redheaded's lips.

"I don't love you..." She turned her eyes from his line of vision, not wanting him to see the tears that tesspassed her eyes. She started to bite a strand of coffee brown hair that fell onto her cheek.

"So your breaking up with me." Her voice was barely a whisper, carried away by the wind. She stared intently at the ground, watching her own tears fall to the pavement beneath her feet.

"I'm sorry..." Kaoru's voice broke through the small silence between them. He tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at him. He placed his lips on hers, making the tears flow more freely from her eyes. He let her go, turning away. She gazed at his retreating figure,counting each step and listeniing to his light footsteps on the smooth pavement.

Rain started to fall from the sky,soaking her whole body with tears from the heavens. She fell to the ground, clutching the place where her heart once been, She no longer had a heart, Kaoru ripped it out and took it, leaving her here to bleed.

"Kaoru... I thought you loved me? You promised forever! Why? WHAT DID I DO WRONG?" She screamed at nobody, knowing he was far from earshot. She dragged herself from the sidewalk and in under a willow tree. Her tears and screams were unheard as the night dragged on.

Morning sun rose, shining on the lifeless figure under the tree. Her brown hair had fallen into her face, blood staining her lips. A knife plunged into her chest, leaving a gapping hole where her heart once was. In her hand, lay her heart, with a note wrote beside it on the tree.

_"You wanted to break my heart so badly. Fine, take it. It will ALWAYS belong to you. ~ Haruhi"_

THE END


	3. Stairs

**So a few people actually liked this so I thought I would continue. this one is a Tamaki one. I just wanna say a few things:**

**Jas Chan: They're mean cause I was board.**

**Momo-x-11: Yes you can still review.**

**Thank you all for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

******

She stared, completely frozen, as her so called 'boyfriend', made out with her best friend. She watched sickeningly as Tamaki slowly stripped the clothes off of Honey (A/N: Sorry, I just had to! XD), smirking as the boy moaned in pleasure. She just couldn't look at it any more, he sickened her. She slowly closed the door and ran, tears streaming down her cheeks. She headed as far away from them as possible, not wanting to ever see those traitors ever again. She ran down the stairs two at a time, almost falling down at least two times. She burst down the hallways, not caring as everyone stared at her. She was heading for one place and one place only. The clock tower.

By now Tamaki had saw her and was running after, Honey Senpai not far behind. She just ran faster, sprinting through each door she opened. She heard his footsteps echo behind her as she climbed the stairs of the tower. As she reached the top, she stopped for a second, catching her breath. Tamaki was only half way up the stairs, dashing up the spiraling steps. She listened as his steps became louder as he neared the top. She ran to the door that lead to the small railing around the tower.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki screamed as he reached the top, gazing at the open door. He slowly walked over to her, not wanting to scare her. It was as if he was approaching an animal, injured and dangerous. She was standing on top of the thick stong railing, keeping herself balanced despite the fierce winds.

"Now Haruhi... come down... We can just talk about this..." He stared at her hopefully, only to have her glare at him in return.

"OK then. Explain you cheating on me!" She shrieked at him, hysteria clear in her voice. Both Tamaki and Honey flinched at her snide remark. She continued to glare, her footing backing away from them. She flinched away when he reached for her, and tried to bite his hand. It was clear she was crazy, but he still inched forward.

"H- Haruhi. Just trust me. We can break up if thats what will make you happy. I just don't want you to die. Can you do at least that?" He gave her a small smile, making her calm down a bit. a wild glint was still in her eyes but she stopped shaking. She tilted her head to the right, a piece of hair falling slightly into her face.

"You... Actually me that? I can do _whatever _I want as long as I'm happy?" She glanced at him once more before looking down at the school grounds, students starting to gather. He inclined his hand, watching each move she made.

"Yes... I will let you. So, please come back?" His eyes glistened with tears as she looked at him uncertianly, before giving him a curt nod.

"O- Okay..." She grabbed his hand. But once she did, a sadisticgrin plastered itself onto her face. He stared in shock as she looked up at him, a phycotic glaze in her eyes.

"You said I could do ANYTHING!" A sadistic laugh trembled in her voice as she yanked him over the railing and let go. He screamed as he plummeted down to the pavement below him. Honey and Haruhi leaned over the railing, staring in amusement as he hit the ground, a sickening crunch as his bones and skull cracked on impact. Both had grins on their faces as they leaned back, looking at each other.

"Our plan worked." Honey nodded his head, laying a hand on her cheek.

"I knew he was to much of an idiot." She smirked down at him, before kissing him. He kissed back, pushing her against the railing. When they broke, a smirk crawled onto his lips. She stared at him, shocked as he pinned her down on the railing.

"There's just one little problem. I don't need you." With that, he shoved her fully off, watching her struggle to grab something before she fell and ended up like Tamaki.

"But Honey! I- I- I!" She screamed as her body was fully flung off the railing, having nothing to hold on to. She shrieked as her body whipped through the air, soon hitting the ground. He turned and headed for the stairs, only to be greeted by Takashi.

"I told you you didn't need that sadistic slut."

THE END

* * *

**I don't own Ouran**


End file.
